


Give Me Love Like Ours

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Jemma and Skye were in a relationship once, but that didn't last. Later, now that Jemma has settled down with a guy, she realises she can't deny that she's still very much in love with Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love Like Ours

"Jemma?" He asks and she looks up from her files, a heavy smile forcing it’s way on her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to bed?" He’s resting against the door post of the bedroom, wearing only boxershorts.

"I have to finish this report. I’ll be there in a minute." She smiles again. But not very convincingly.

He nods with that kicked puppy look in his eyes and turns back into the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

She sighs. She thought things would get easier after breaking up with Skye. She thought she would get over her and that dating someone who knew nothing of SHIELD would be easier, but she was wrong.

Especially at times like these she misses Skye most, because different as they were, Skye understood nights like these and he never would. Skye would share these nights with her, even if she wasn’t working herself. She’d just make her a cup of tea and work across the table from her, or quietly watch a movie on the couch. Skye understood what working for SHIELD meant.

She misses everything about Skye. She gave up on fighting that feeling a while ago, but she doesn’t think her current boyfriend realises what’s going on.

Her number is still in her phone. She’s still listed as her emergency contact even though they hadn’t been talking for months.

Skye left for a job in France. She gets it, Skye is like a bird, always looking for horizons to broaden. But Jemma couldn’t come with her, they both figured that out soon enough. So they split, since neither of them believes in the ‘sweet torture’ of a long distance relationship. Not when the Atlantic Ocean is what keeps them apart.

Still, she’d take her back in a heartbeat. She’s not sure Skye feels the same. It’s been a while and Skye is… Skye. She feels everything she feels deeply, but Jemma doesn’t know that this is a lasting feeling if she’s not there to keep the flame alive.

-

"Are you going to the international conference?" Fitz asks her at the lab a week later and she arches an eyebrow. She’d had the memo, but she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to go.

"Are you going?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go together? It’d be nice to see some friends from the Academy again."

She smiles and nods. “You’re right. We should go.”

"Are you sure? You hate conferences."

"Yes. I broke up with Matthew. I thought this would be a nice distraction maybe."

"I’m sorry. I’ll book us in." Fitz rests his hand on her shoulder while walking past her to the door and smiles softly.

"Thank you."

-

She is assigned room 2992 in the immense hotel. The flight to Prague was long and tiring and all she craves is a glass of booze and a bath. The latter probably doesn’t come with the room, but she’s sure there’s a mini bar she can raid.

She rides the elevator up to the thirteenth floor and turns a few corners, her suitcase sinking into the carpet.

"Hey," someone says and her head snaps up.

"Hi…" is all she can produce. She sighs and smiles. "Skye. Hi."

"Hey. I didn’t expect you to come. You hate these things," Skye says, taking her last earbud out and wrapping the cord around her iPod.

"I do hate these things. Fitz wanted to go, mostly. He thought it would be nice to catch up with some friends of the Academy."

"Yeah… I’m here for work," Skye smiles, turning her card key around in her hand, "I’ve been thinking about you."

"You have?"

"I have… It’s good to see you."

"It’s good to see you too, Skye. I…" Jemma doesn’t really know what she wants to say then. A thousand things. Nothing.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to get a drink, but since you can’t sleep on planes you’re probably too tired."

Jemma laughs and rolls her eyes. “You know me too well.”

"I was your girlfriend for well over five years, Jem, I’m pretty sure I know you."

"I was going to raid my mini bar. You could join me, if you’d like. My room is down the hall. 2992."

"I’ll come find you in half an hour," Skye winks, "let me just change and shower. I was on a plane too you know."

"Of course."

-

The mini bar remains untouched. The curtains remain open. The bed remains made.

Quiet sighs fall from their lips as hands trail over hot skin and rest on the thick carpet beneath their backs.

It’s sleepy, slow, passionate. It’s like five months earlier. It’s like they never broke up.

There are no questions asked, no doubts in minds. Just nails scratching, teeth grazing and mouths kissing.

It’s nothing more, nothing less. There’s no time for sleeping. There’s no time to think. There’s no time for I love yous or I’m sorrys. They can only pull each other impossibly closer and hear the thumping of their hearts in their ears until the first rays of sunlight blind their tired eyes.

"Skye," Jemma whispers when she wakes from her only hour of sleep, burying her face in Skye’s very naked chest.

"Mhm?"

"We have to be at the conference in two hours."

"I don’t care. I’ve missed you too much, I’m not ready to let go yet," she mumbles and runs her fingers down Jemma’s spine, dancing her fingers over the vertebrae.

"Me neither."

"I’m thinking of moving back to The States. If I came back and told you I still love you, would you still have me?"

Jemma brushes her lips along the curve of Skye’s neck and nods. “Every single time.”

"I love you."

"I know." Jemma smiles and Skye turns her head to kiss her soundly.

"Good."


End file.
